Limelight
by foreverribbons
Summary: It all started during their summer at the burrow.


It was nearly the end of August.

Autumn is finally making its way as evidently seen from the falling leaves of an old yet handsome maple tree that was standing boldly at the midst of a sweet-smelling honey covered flower field.

The chinks of the morning sunlight passing across its remaining leaves now caressed the skin of a certain brown-haired girl whose face was buried on a seemingly interesting book. She appeared to be oblivious of her surrounding as she continuously flipped the pages of what she was reading, smiling now and then, even giving out a small laugh and completely ignoring the fact that the wind, as though trying to snapped her out of her own world, was blissfully messing up with her hair.

If it wasn't for the fact that Hermione Granger is a well-known insufferable know-it-all who undoubtedly spent most of her time reading books rather than bothering herself to enhance her looks then there would be no doubt as to why Witch Weekly included her in their list of the most wanted baccalaureate witch of her age. It's not that she looked horrible for people to react violently against it, Harry would often tell her that she's a natural beauty. It's just that some people are too prejudiced about her bloodline and would not consider taking a second glance. Hermione doesn't mind at all as she herself made it clear that beauty is not the word that defines her as a person and it will never be because in reality, she's just a muggleborn witch who would do everything she can just to finish reading a book without being disturbed by one of her best friends.

"Gotcha!"

Hermione was almost done reading when someone appeared before her and hastily snatched her book away from her hand. She looked up and saw a messy jet black-haired guy who was actually grinning at her.

"Give it back Harry."

"Not until you agree to be my date at the Hogwarts ball." Harry said.

Hermione sighed.

Harry Potter, as Hermione knew him to be, is a charming thirteen year old who has, on some level, an annoying temperance of persistence. That is, whenever he set his mind on something, he'll definitely pursue it, the Gryffindor way.

Ever since the summer holidays began, Harry had constantly nagged her on attending the Hogwarts Ball with him. Hermione's answer was the same but Harry was very persistent.

"This will be our first time to attend the ball Hermione!" Harry exclaimed. "It's one of the few privileges of being a third year!"

"You know I'm never interested in those kinds of things Harry. Besi-"

Hermione was not able to finish her sentence as Harry had turned his back on her and started running.

"Race to the burrow Hermione!" he shouted.

* * *

><p>Harry and Hermione were both panting when they arrived at the burrow. Fred, George, Ron and Ginny were already sitting around the dining table heartily eating their breakfast while Mrs. Weasley was busy roaming around, placing fried eggs on everyone's plate.<p>

"Blimey Harry! You just made me lose five galleons!" Fred said. "You said you'll bring Hermione back in three minutes."

"Even if we sell all the gnomes in the garden, we wouldn't have five galleons Fred." Ginny retorted.

Everyone laughed while Hermione just shook her head. Harry acted as if he was sorry and told Fred that he once again underestimated Hermione's idea of a reading or rather a hiding place. The twins snorted and Hermione gave them a death glare. She then tried to grabbed her book from Harry's hand but he was quick enough to threw it at Fred's direction who instantly caught it. Hermione was astounded and was about to protest for them to stop anointing her when Mrs. Weasley cut her off and urged for her and Harry to take their seats and eat. Hermione sighed but simply obliged.

She sat down next to Ginny who promised to helped her get her book back. Hermione smiled and thanked the younger girl. She was then about to eat when she noticed that someone was missing.

"Where's Percy?" Hermione asked Ginny.

"Upstairs." Ginny said. "He's helping Wood fix his things."

Harry choked at the mention of his Quidditch captain's name.

"WOOD?" he exclaimed. "What's he doing here?"

The twins huffed and jokingly said, "Advance seeker training of course!"

Harry went pale all of a sudden. Fortunately, Ron was quick enough to tell him that his brothers were only joking but admitted that what they said might happen anytime soon because Wood would be staying with them for the remaining summer days as his parents along with Mr. Weasley have to go to Romania for some Ministry-related work.

This seemed to calmed Harry down but the thought of a summer Quidditch training still lingered on him.

They were all halfway done with their breakfast when Percy and Wood came down. Mrs. Weasley hurriedly gestured for the two older boys to start eating as they still need to go to Diagon Alley to buy their things for school. Percy and Wood were just happy to do so.

Ron gave Wood a curt nod and Ginny beamed at him; Fred and George greeted their Quidditch captain with a "Hey Ollie!" while Harry stood up and shook hands with the older guy, he patted Harry's shoulders and settled on the seat next to Hermione's to whom he gave an unusual charming smile.

The twins had a devilish grin plastered on their faces at the sight of this and Ginny simply giggled.

* * *

><p>Diagon Alley was expectedly fully-packed of witches and wizards busying themselves with their own shoppings. The Weasleys along with Harry, Hermione and Wood were making their way to Gringotts as they still need to get some money. In Hermione's case, exchange her muggle money for some wizarding galleons.<p>

Mrs. Weasley was planning out on whose vault they're going to go first when Wood informed her that his parents already withdraw some money for him. He then suggested on accompanying Hermione to the exchange booth for them to save some time. Hermione wasn't ready to buy Wood's idea but found his reasoning to be valid enough and so she did not argue even though she could see the evil grins appearing on Fred and George's faces.

Mrs. Weasley who seemed happy with the idea hastily agreed and told him and Hermione to just meet them at Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor after half an hour or so. The two nodded obediently and Hermione found herself alone with a seemingly happy, Oliver Wood.

"Shall we get going then?" he asked her as Harry and the Weasleys were out of sight.

Hermione nodded and with that, Wood pulled her gently by the hand.

The sudden touch sent an indescribable feeling to Hermione's body that made it seemed unable to move. Wood simply raised an eyebrow at her but did not release her hand. Hermione tried to calm herself down and was fortunate enough when she was able to do so.

"_What just happened?_" she told herself.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Wood were now heading, hand in hand, to Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Hermione was feeling a bit comfortable and continuously tried to gently pull away but Wood's grip on her hand seemed to tighten every time she do so. She decided to gave up after a while, thinking it was just a matter of holding hands.<p>

"_Wait_." Hermione thought to herself. "_Holding hands? Is..that... that's a couple thing to do right? And... We're not even a couple! No. Erase. We're not even friends! I don't remember having a proper conversation with Oliver Wood at all!_" Hermione gasped and started to panic as her ever-growing thoughts became wild. She was too preoccupied of whatever she was thinking that she didn't noticed Wood stopped in front of her making her face collide wit his back.

"Are you okay?" Wood asked, turning to her.

"Yeah. Fine. Sorry. I wasn't paying attention."

Wood simply patted her head and gave her a smile, a genuine smile in Hermione's opinion. The indescribable feeling was back again and Hermione can't help but be infuriated with herself because of all things, it's Wood's smile that calmed her down.

"Mind if we drop by here first?" Wood asked, disturbing her thoughts, and pointing to the store in front of them. "I just need a Fleetweed's refill."

Hermione nodded and said, "Sure. George told me that Harry's vault is down under Gringotts with dragons and all so I think they may take a while."

Wood gave out a small laugh and led her inside. Quidditch Quality Supplies was the last shop Hermione would think of going. The reasons were very obvious of course. First, she's never fond of Quidditch and second, she doesn't even have a broomstick of her own that needs to be taken care of. These reasons, however, did not prevent her from taking an unusual interest on the golden snitches that were neatly displayed on a near shelf.

"You like it?" Wood asked all of a sudden.

"Maybe." Hermione said honestly. "Do you like Quidditch that much?"

"Maybe." Wood answered, grinning. "Err... Do you mind if I leave you here for a minute? I'll just go get a refill over there."

Hermione simply nodded again.

Wood took this as a yes and finally let go of her hand. The indescribable feeling that was lingering on Hermione for a while now suddenly disappeared just to be replaced by a sheer feeling of disappointment.

Hermione shrugged the feeling away and continued to admire the golden snitches in front of her.

* * *

><p>Hermione and Wood were now sitting under a brightly-colored umbrella outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor while waiting for Harry and the Weasleys. Hermione was enjoying her chocolate mint ice cream while Wood was telling her about some interesting stories of his childhood. She found out that he too, have wanted a huge happy family like the Weasleys.<p>

Hermione was listening intently to him when he suddenly paused and looked her in the eyes. The indescribable feeling was there again. Wood hastily reached out for her and his fingers found the corner of her mouth. He was slowly leaning in, much to Hermione's horror. She was about to close her eyes out of fear when Wood suddenly spoke.

"You eat like a baby Hermione."

Hermione opened her eyes and saw him wiping some ice cream off his fingers. She let out a small sigh of relief and was about to say something when Fred and George appeared out of the blue.

"Not disturbing anything are we?" they said in unison, their eyes twinkling.

Wood shrugged and said coolly, "Not really, you two just have a bad timing."

* * *

><p>"Good God! You gave me a fright!"<p>

It was three in the morning and Hermione was standing outside the Weasleys' bathroom door waiting for the person inside it to come out. It turned out to be Oliver Wood who was seemed quite surprised to see her standing still in her floaty white night gown.

"Sorry." Hermione murmured. "Just need to pee."

"Oh. Right." Wood said as he stepped aside to let her in. Hermione was about to close the door when he actually hold it back and spoke.

"Hermione, are your eyes really like that?"

Hermione furrowed her eyebrows at him but turned to checked herself on the mirror.

"They've always been brown if that's what you mean." she said as she turned and looked back at him.

"Oh. Thought they were green or something." Wood said, smiling. "Might be the moonlight I guess."

And before Hermione could even say a word, Wood leaned in and planted a swift kiss on her forehead.

* * *

><p>My first attempt in writing. Reviews are highly appreciated.<p> 


End file.
